


Blood and fire

by ezracrows, fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Gen, малиновое варенье
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezracrows/pseuds/ezracrows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020
Summary: Вы можете увеличить изображение по клику: полноразмер откроется в этом же окне.  // click on the pic for fullview
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Арты G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Blood and fire

**Author's Note:**

> Вы можете увеличить изображение по клику: полноразмер откроется в этом же окне. // click on the pic for fullview

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/htkxen.jpg) [ ](https://files.catbox.moe/1p99jl.jpg)


End file.
